Be In My Heart
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: [Chapter 6 up} No one knows just how Destiny works. After all, it works in the strangest ways. Does Destiny have plans for this teenager who thought she was normal? [CCS.YGO CROSSOVER]
1. Prologue: A Greater Destiny

_A/N: Hey there everyone. I know, I know, a new fic is getting started when I have others to finish, huh? But, I just really had to get this out of my head, because I think it was an awesome idea. And I know that this fic is under Card Captor Sakura, but I'm going by the dubbed version and there was no Cardcaptors section to put it under, so please bare with me. I actually might change the category to Yu-Gi-Oh, considering there will be Yu-Gi-Oh portions in the fic and that many pairings will most likely have Yu-Gi-Oh characters in them. Anywho, I am looking for a few OC's to be in the fic with mine. However, because thus was taken down, and I am reposting it, I am not going to post a casting call form. However, if you wish to submit an OC, please look at the first review, and fill out the form there, or you can email me to get the form. For those who have already submitted OC's before the story was taken down, your OC's will be brought into this story, and there is no need for you to fill out the form again unless you wish to change something about your character. But note, if your OC seems to be a mary-sue (and my friend Ashli knows mary-sues!), it will be rejected at once. I don't, and others don't, want mary-sues floating around the fic. Also please note that there are a few exceptions to the form. However, these have been included into the form as well. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_Ten years ago. . . _  
  
"Tell me about daddy again!" five-year-old Keely Braeden asked her mother, smiling. Keely's mother, Natasha, smiled back and finished tucking the sheets around her daughter and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Okay, but then you have to go to sleep." Natasha answered, tossing a smile towards her daughter: her daughter that looked so much like her husband. Keely had the same red hair that her father had, but she had her mother's violet eyes.  
  
"Okay! It's a deal!" Keely agreed, laughing while twirling a lock of hair around her finger.  
  
Natasha laughed, and began. "Well, your daddy is an explorer. That's a person that goes to lots of places and sees lots of neat things! Right now, he's in Africa, a small little country far away. He's studying monkeys."  
  
"Monkeys?" Keely asked, tilting her head, looking innocently at her mother.  
  
Natasha nodded, still smiling. "Yup. Monkeys like you."  
  
Laughing, Natasha shot her hands out and began to tickle her daughter, who screamed with laughter and began to roll around on the bed.  
  
After a few minutes of 'torture', Natasha let her daughter sit up, both mother and daughter laughing.  
  
"So when will daddy be home?" Keely asked, a big grin on her face.  
  
"I don't know." Natasha replied, giving her daughter an honest answer. "In a month probably. After all, he only left a few weeks ago."  
  
"Do you know if daddy loves me and misses me while he's away?" Keely innocently asked.  
  
Natasha smiled. "I know he loves you and misses while he's away. He loves you and misses you even when he's home."  
  
"Yay!" Keely screamed, bouncing up and down on her bed while clapping her hands, a big grin on her face.  
  
Natasha laughed once again. "Now, you have to go to sleep. So, lie down and close your eyes."  
  
Keely did as her mother instructed. "Will you sing me a song?"  
  
Natasha smiled and nodded, and began to sing.  
  
_Come stop your crying,  
It will be alright,  
Just take my hand,  
Hold it tight.  
I will protect you,  
From all around you,  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry."  
  
_Keely watched her mother sing lightly, and smiled. She reached over and took her mother's hand in her's. It was nice and warm and soft._  
  
"For one so small,  
You seem so strong,  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us,  
Can't be broken,  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry."  
  
_As much as she tried to fight it off, Keely's eyes grew heavy and she slowly gave in to sleep, still holding her mother's hand. Natasha just smiled and admired how innocent Keely looked when she was asleep. She continued to sing her song._  
  
"Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart.  
Always."_  
  
Natasha finished singing and allowed her hand that was not being held by her young daughter to run through her daughter's red hair. She smiled and bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead.  
  
"You'll be in my heart. I love you, my daughter." she whispered, before standing up and slipping the blanket up to Keely's chin. When she was able to confirm that Keely was asleep, Natasha smiled once again and slipped out of the room, turning off the main lights, but turning on the small puppy nightlight that Keely had gone crazy about. As she slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her, Natasha leant against the door and thought about her daughter.  
  
Her daughter was full of life and love for all things. She had a greater destiny than just going to school, grow up, and have a family. Natasha knew that her daughter's destiny was greater than that. But she didn't know how much greater it was. No one did.

* * *

_Well, that was just the prologue. I know this chapter didn't seem so great, but the next chapter will be. That is, there will be a new chapter if you readers review and want more! Please review!_


	2. A New School, An Old Tale

_A/N: A second chapter already? Well, not really. I'm just reposting what was up before it was taken down. The next chapter, I will start to bring in the OC's that have been chosen and have been sent in. Please look at chapter one if you wish to submit a character.__ Enjoy the next chapter! And please review!_  
  
_Ten years later. . .  
  
_"_I'm always one card short. Always one day late,_" fifteen-year-old Keely Braeden sang as she got ready for school one stormy Monday morning.  
  
"_For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate. I stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame. I need just one more move, one more chance to prove, I can win this game!_" she continued to sing as she danced around her bedroom, selecting her clothing that would eventually make up her school uniform.  
  
It was the first day of school at a new high school: Domino High School. Keely didn't know anyone at the school and was just a little nervous of what people would think of her. This was a small town, in a sense, and first impressions were important because people would quickly hear about you, whereas in Boston, nobody cared about who was new, and likely, nobody would hear what you did, unless it made the papers.  
  
After divorcing her father five years before, her mother, Natasha, had decided to start off new. After consulting Keely, who had also agreed to leaving Boston, even though it meant leaving her few trustworthy friends behind, Natasha had decided to accept a job offering as an ad executive for a clothing company. She had gotten into the ad business because of the challenge to create creative ads that would grab a person's attention for more than a second. And with the ads, there would be the occasional fashion show that Natasha would help out on as part of the job.  
  
Since being in Domino for only two months, Keely had already discovered the town to be friendly and pleasant, with no real disturbances. People were cheerful and would greet those they knew and toss friendly smiles to those they didn't know. After the first month, Keely had already made up her mind that she would like it here: maybe not as much as she loved Boston, but she would definitely like it here.  
  
"Keely!" Natasha called from downstairs, snapping Keely off her train of thought. "Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"  
  
"I forgot!" Keely replied, yelling back downstairs before smacking herself in the head. In a mutter, she added, "Keely, you idiot. It's your first day at a new school and you _forget_ to get ready?"  
  
After a few minutes of rushing to get ready, Keely grabbed her black shoulder bag and threw on her shoes before running downstairs.  
  
"Here!" Keely yelled slightly, grinning.  
  
"About time," Natasha replied, with a smile, her purple eyes studying her daughter's school uniform that consisted of a blue mid-thigh skirt, white socks that ended just below the knee, a white blouse and a pink blazer with a blue bowtie. The shoes that Keely wore were black with a small one-inch heel. Natasha ran a hand through her dark brown hair, and sat down a plate with bacon and eggs in front of her daughter.  
  
"Good morning to you too mom," Keely replied back in a sarcastic tone, a grin gracing her lip-glossed lips.  
  
"That uniform looks good on you," Natasha said, grinning. "The pink though, really doesn't do anything for you. Not with the colour scheme."  
  
"Well, why don't you get your friends at work to design us new uniforms?" Keely laughed, with a wink while shoving the scrambled eggs into her mouth in an attempt to eat them as fast as she could so she could catch the bus to school.  
  
A honking sound was heard outside a few minutes later. Curious, Natasha looked out of the window and answered, "Your bus is here Keely."  
  
Keely's eyes went wide and she jumped up, grabbing her bag. "Gotta go!"  
  
"Have a good day!" Natasha called after her only daughter, as Keely shoved her wallet into her bag and grabbed her house keys.  
  
However, a few minutes later, the sound of a door opening and closing alerted Natasha that Keely had missed the bus.  
  
Walking back into the kitchen, Keely grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Can I get a ride to school today?"  
  
---  
  
16 year old Yugi Motou walked around Domino High School grounds, looking for any of his friends. Spotting a some-what tall girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, Yugi grinned and waved.  
  
"Tea!"  
  
The brown haired-blue eyed girl looked up and walked over to Yugi, her short friend that held the weirdest hair style ever: black spiked hair with red highlights and blonde bangs. "Hey Yugi. How did your summer go?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Alright. I spent most of it doing summer homework."  
  
Yugi groaned and looked up with a grin. "But, it was okay. By the way, have you seen Joey or Tristan around?"  
  
Tea shook her head with a grin. "No, but I just bet you they'll show up in homeroom. By the way, what do you have this year?"  
  
Yugi pulled out his schedule and compared it to Tea's, just as Joey and Tristan jogged up.  
  
"'Ey dude." Joey Wheeler greeted as he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. Tristan Taylor followed suit.  
  
"And you two have been where?" Tea questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, don't get started on us about being late. It's the first day Tea." Tristan shot back with a grin.  
  
Just then, the first bell rang, signalling that they had five minutes to get to class. Taking a quick look, they all found out they were in the same homeroom yet again (which they were all happy about), and they hurried off to homeroom.  
  
---  
  
A few minutes later, Yugi found himself sitting in his new homeroom class, waiting for class to begin. Out of complete boredom, he drummed his fingers on the desk, while talking to his friends, waiting for the second bell to ring, and when it finally did, students poured in through the doorway, some laughing, and some groaning that it sucked to be back in school.  
  
The last student to walk in through the door was a somewhat tall redhead with purple eyes. Her exotic eyes studied the room, looking for an empty seat before eventually walking towards Yugi and sitting in the seat in front of him, her red hair swinging slightly.  
  
_A new student,_ Yugi thought to himself. _Either that, or she's someone a lot of people overlook.  
  
_"Welcome everyone to a new year at Domino High School. I'm your teacher, Mr. Kushtundra, and I will be teaching you about Ancient Civilizations." the teacher began, looking out over his class. "But before we begin, I would like to welcome new student, Keely Braeden."  
  
As the students, who somehow knew that the girl sitting in front of Yugi was the unfamiliar student, turned to Keely, Keely felt her face slowly began to redden slightly, and tossed her teacher a small smile.  
  
"Would you like to tell the class something about yourself Keely?" Mr. Kushtundra questioned, a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Um," Keely began. "I moved here from Boston about two months ago and so far, I like what I've seen. There's not much about me that seems to be interesting."  
  
She laughed slightly, her face still slightly red from embarrassment. She was nervous about being put in the centre of attention.  
  
"Well, welcome to the class, and I hope you have a good semester," he finished before turning back to the class and going over the rules of his class and handing out materials that students would need for that semester.  
  
---  
  
Keely sighed as she walked around the cafeteria with her Ancient Civilizations notebook and textbook, looking for a place to sit so she could eat and work. Knowing that she had a hard semester ahead of her, and lots of homework tonight, she had hoped that she could find a place to sit and do a bit of homework over lunch.  
  
She had already had Ancient Civilizations class and Natural Disasters class, and both teachers wanted every student to write half a page on what the term Ancient Civilization and Natural Disaster meant in the dictionary and what it meant to the student.  
  
Sighing, Keely finally found a table at the back of the cafeteria that was empty for the most part. Only a few students sat at the table, chatting and laughing happily. Figuring, they wouldn't mind, she walked over to the table and was about to sit down when one of the blonde females looked up at Keely and frowned.  
  
"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" she asked Keely.  
  
Keely shifted her eyes to each side quickly before focusing on the student. "Sitting down."  
  
"Not at this table you're not." the blonde female stated, her green eyes studying Keely's appearance before adding, "Geek."  
  
Keely rolled her eyes. "It's not like this table has your name written all over it. Besides, there's no where else to sit."  
  
"Think I care?" she shot back.  
  
"No, not really." Keely replied, trying to ignore the female. "And I don't expect you too."  
  
The blonde growled slightly and was about to stand up when another four people walked up to the table. One of the boys was short with black spiked hair with red highlights and blonde bangs. The other two boys were tall with brown eyes, but one had messy blonde hair and the other had brown hair. And finally, the only girl of the group had shoulder length brown hair with blue eyes.  
  
"Trisha," the female greeted, before adding, "Leave her alone. Just back off. The world doesn't revolve around you in the first place."  
  
Trisha, the blonde, rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this. I need to relax."  
  
Standing up, she smirked at the other female and waved her manicured fingernails. "Tootles geeks."  
  
With that, she stalked out of the cafeteria, her other two friends, following her. When they were out of ear shot, the female that had stood up for Keely turned to her with a smile.  
  
"Sorry about her. Trisha can be a bit snobby at times." she said, brushing her brown bangs away from her face, her blue eyes studying Keely. "She's not someone you want to be around if you don't like snobby people."  
  
Keely smiled at the girl. "Thanks for the advice. Maybe it'll come in use later."  
  
The tall blonde teenager grinned. "You're welcome. My name's Joey Wheeler, duelist extraordinaire."  
  
"Whoa there Joey. Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" The brunette boy joked. "After all, you've only been duelling for just over a year."  
  
Joey tossed his friend a sick look before turning back to Keely. "That nimrod is Tristan, that's Tea (he pointed to the girl) and this dude is Yugi (he pointed to the short boy)."  
  
Keely giggled. "Nice to meet you. And I'm –"  
  
Tea cut Keely off with a grin. "Keely Braeden. We know. I sit beside you in Ancient Civilizations class."  
  
Yugi caught site of Keely's book and asked with a grin, "You work during lunch?"  
  
Keely nodded, a blush evident on her face. "I wanted to get started because I have geography homework to work on tonight. And I have other things to do tonight."  
  
With that, the group sat down and started talking with Keely, who talked back. By the end of lunch, Keely was sure she had made a few new friends.  
  
Finding out that she was in three of the whole gang's classes and in one class with Tea and another with Joey, she didn't have to worry about not feeling left out of anything. She spent her afternoon in gym class with Tea, and drama with the whole gang.  
  
---  
  
Later that day, when school let out, Keely had said goodbye to her new friends, having to go a different way than the others.  
  
"Just take that short cut and you'll be home in no time." Joey said with a grin, handing the map that he drew up on a napkin to Keely, who blushed lightly and took it.  
  
"Thanks Joey. Anyway, I have to get going. Lots of homework, and I have to finish some stuff. Later."  
  
"Bye," the four of her friends said, before turning and walking off, just as Keely had done.  
  
---  
  
He smiled, standing in the shadows.  
  
"My little girl," he muttered, watching her walk through the empty park. "has grown up so much. She's so beautiful. I should pay her a visit."  
  
With that said, he took off, slowly walking behind 'his little girl'.  
  
---  
  
"Keely!" Natasha called to her daughter, later that night. "Your grandmother is here!"  
  
Keely looked up from working on her homework, and climbed off her bed. "Coming."  
  
She walked out from her bedroom and smiled when she saw Rika. "Grandma!"  
  
She hurried over and hugged her grandmother, Rika, who hugged back, smiling.  
  
"How are you doing Keely? Have you made any friends yet?"  
  
Keely nodded, smiling. "Yeah. And, I finished my dress. Want to see it?"  
  
"Sure," Rika nodded with a smile, following her daughter and her granddaughter into Keely's bedroom.  
  
Keely smiled and pulled out a plum-coloured knee length dress, with a 'V' shaped-collar, a silver strip of sequins outlining the collar, holding it up proudly. "I finished it after school."  
  
Rika smiled. "It goes with your eyes. It's lovely."  
  
Natasha nodded with a smile. "You've got talent Keely. But, I can't stay. I have a meeting to go to."  
  
"Bye mom!" Keely said, waving a hand while putting the dress back into the closet.  
  
"Bye dear." Rika said, hugging her daughter. "See you in a bit."  
  
Natasha grinned and waved, leaving the room. The door closing a few moments later alerted Rika and Keely, who had been talking, that Natasha had left.  
  
"Keely?" Rika asked, sitting on Keely's bed. "Have you ever heard about your great great grandmother, my grandmother, Josephine?"  
  
Keely blinked and responded. ". . .No. Am I supposed to?"  
  
Rika smiled. "Well, I was just thinking about how much you and she were alike. She, like you, had talent for designing clothes. It was like, when she designed clothes, her very soul was the material. Her clothes were just beautiful. But, she was different."  
  
"Different? How so?"  
  
"She was in love with one of the most powerful magicians of her time, Clow Reed. She was actually a student of his."  
  
Keely smiled. "Aw, that's so romantic!"  
  
"Well," Rika continued with a smile. "She, like I said, was different. She had a strange ability, in a sense. She had gone to Clow Reed, asking him to teach her how to control her magic and teach her new magic. He had agreed to teach her how to control her abilities if she agreed to be patient with him and with herself. After all, learning magic was difficult and required patience, something she didn't have."  
  
"Sort of like me, huh?" Keely joked, a goofy grin on her face.  
  
"Exactly like you." Rika joked back. "But, as time went on, Josephine became obsessed with the magic that Clow Reed was teaching her and her own abilities. She began to use them for her own purposes, some of which were selfish. When Clow Reed found out, he was angered. He had helped her with her magical abilities and she had used them for selfish purposes."  
  
"So, what did Clow Reed do?" Keely asked, tilting her head while sitting on the floor in front of Rika.  
  
"He punished her. He told her that she was no longer his student, or his friend, and that he would no longer teach her anything. He didn't want to teach people like her."  
  
"People like her?"  
  
"People who disobeyed him and who would betray him. She betrayed him when she began to use the magic he taught her and her own abilities for selfish purposes. She was crushed. She loved him with all of her heart, and she lost it. After Clow Reed had created the Clow Cards, cards with special abilities that, if in the wrong hands, could destroy many things, and cause chaos."  
  
"So why make them? If they were going to nothing but destroy everything in sight?" Keely asked.  
  
"At first, they weren't cards. They were obedient, or well-trained, creatures that he had created with his magic. But soon, they got out of control so he had no choice but to change them into cards to keep them in check. He hadn't wanted to, but, like I said, he had no choice. When Josephine found out about them and how powerful they could be if they were released, she had threatened Clow Reed that one day, her offspring would capture the cards if she didn't. She felt that she deserved the cards, she had worked hard for them and that they belonged to her. She died a few years later."  
  
"So, what happened to the cards?" Keely asked, now curious, and leaning forward, eager to hear more of the story.  
  
"No one knows. No one who knows about the cards in our bloodline has heard about the cards being released or anything like that. But I have the strangest feeling that something is going to happen soon, and that the cards will be released, the power will be released again."  
  
Keely laughed. "Come on grandma, that wouldn't happen. You said Clow Reed transformed the creatures into cards. So, how could've they been released?"  
  
Rika smiled at her granddaughter. "I know that wouldn't happen. But you never know. Everything is controlled by Destiny. If Destiny wants something to happen, it will. Destiny and Fate are interlinked, and they can work in the strangest ways."  
  
For some reason, after hearing Rika say that, Keely shivered. It unsettled her to hear someone say that; say that Fate and Destiny work in the strangest ways. She wasn't one to believe in things such as Destiny and Fate, but for some reason, she had the weirdest feeling that she had better start believing in it soon.


	3. Be Careful

_A/N: Here's yet a third chapter to Be In My Heart and this one has a bit of action for all of you who want some! Not much to say, but some characters are going to be brought in this chapter. Watch out for them! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

_"That was a tough capture," a young teenage girl said, bending down to pick up the Clow Card she had just sealed. She looked up at the black panther that stood at her side and the small brown bear-like creature with wings who floated in the air above the panther.  
  
"Well I suppose we should head home now," Kaldea, the black panther said, looking up at her charge. "There is nothing that needs to be completed now, is there?"  
  
Kero, the small brown bear-like creature with wings (that was seen as a stuffed animal a lot of the time) nodded his head. "Yeah. You're getting better Amara."  
  
"Thanks Kero." Amara said, smiling. The three were about to walk off when a new person walked into the clearing, smirking.  
  
"You might want to watch yourself, card captor."  
  
Kaldea leapt in front of Amara, ready to protect her charge if necessary.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Amara asked, frowning.  
  
The man standing in front of Amara looked up at her with dark eyes and smirked. "What do you think I mean by that?"  
  
Amara shuddered slightly. The man was creeping her out slightly. He was pretty tall, close to six feet, with black hair and light grey bangs that were slightly spiky and fell into his eyes. His clothing was consisted of black: he wore a pair of black baggy pants with a silver chair hooked to two belt loops, but hung down. Little black straps with silver buckles were attached to the pants and hung off of them slightly. He wore a plain long-sleeved black buttoned-up shirt with the two top buttons undone.  
  
The man sighed irritably. "Look, I'll warn you once more: you better watch out." He smirked and continued. "There are two card captors that will soon make appearances. One's intentions will not suit your intentions, and you will probably believe they are selfish, or even evil. The other one's intentions are some-what good. They will try and help you whereas the other will bring you back down."  
  
Kero frowned. "And why should we trust you? You haven't even told us your name yet."  
  
"My name is not of importance Keroberous. And what reason do you have to _not_ trust me?"  
  
When no answer was voiced, he smirked. "Think about that sometime. And I'm just warning you because I feel like being nice. I, for one, don't want the Clow Cards to destroy the entire world. I don't want to die _just_ yet. Now, goodnight."  
  
With one last smirk, he turned around and walked off, his hands jammed into his pockets of his pants.  
  
Amara shuddered and, when the man was out of ear shot, asked, "What did he mean by that? About two new card captors?"  
  
Kaldea appeared to frown slightly. "Hmmm, I don't know just yet. Perhaps Sakura or Li may know something. Yue might."  
  
The panther turned to face Kero. "Shall we question them when we get home?"  
  
Kero nodded. "Yeah, after all, if there's a threat, Amara's going to need to protect herself."  
  
Amara nodded with a grin. "I could so take on any other card captor. Anyway, come on, let's get going. Dad's probably freaking out by now, and I still have homework to finish up."  
  
Kaldea nodded. "Whatever you say Amara. Just be careful. We don't know as of yet as to what we will be facing in the near future."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Amara replied with a grin as she waved her hand absentmindedly. "I know. But, I'm experienced. If the card captors are new, they have little to no experience, so it should be easy to capture more cards than them."  
  
Kero remained silent, thinking to himself that the new card captors may be more than they seemed. For some strange reason, Amara made it sound too easy to overtake the new card captors. If he was right, they had better be careful.


	4. A Clow Card Sensed, A Clow Card Gone

_A/N: Here is the fourth chapter to Be In My Heart, and this time around, there's going to be a bit of trouble for Amara. We're going to have a new cardcaptor make its first appearance. Other characters will also make their first appearance next chapter or later on in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_The next few days passed by slowly for Amara. The curiosity of who the new card captors were was driving her crazy. She wanted to find out who they were, but nobody had any idea who they were. Kero, Kaldea, Yue and even Sakura were clueless about these new captors. Amara sighed, knowing that until new cards appeared, there would be no sign of the captors, or the creepy gothic guy, as Amara had begun to call him.  
  
Amara plopped down on her bed, pulling out her hair brush and begun to tiredly brush her lilac hair. She had just finished her homework and was looking forward to getting a good night's sleep, something she hadn't experiences in a few weeks. 

Amara sighed, replacing her hair brush on the vanity she owned, before plopping into bed. She muttered goodnight to Kero and Kaldea before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, Keely had just gotten home from hanging out with her new friends at Yugi's game shop.  
  
Finding that her mom was still at work from the answering machine, Keely flicked on some music and danced around the kitchen, heating some left over pizza from the night before.  
  
Hearing a scratching sound at the door, Keely blinked and walked over to the front door, opening it. Seeing no one around, she was about to close the door, when a whine filled her ears. Looking down, she spotted a soaking wet puppy, its brown eyes locking with Keely's violet eyes.  
  
"Aww, how adorable!" Keely smiled, picking the wet puppy up, and carrying it into the house.  
  
Setting the puppy down in the bath tub, Keely reached over and grabbed a few towels from the cupboard and began to dry the puppy.  
  
"You must be freezing, little guy."  
  
"First off, Keely, I'm not a guy."  
  
Keely blinked, not being able to believe her ears, and stopped drying the puppy. "Oh man, I've finally cracked. I thought you just talked to me."  
  
The puppy blinked, and nodded. "I did just talk to you. And I'm not a guy. My name is Cordelia. You can call me Cordi, if you want."  
  
Keely shook her head. "Wow, I need a one way ticket to the mental institution of Oz. I've snapped."  
  
Cordelia seemed to smile slightly, and lifted her paw up, and rested it on the side of the tub. "You didn't snap. You're just about to have your life changed."  
  
Keely blinked, not believing anything that she was hearing. How was it possible that there was a puppy sitting in her bath tub, talking to her?  
  
The puppy looked up at Keely. "You must listen to me Lady Keely. You have heard the story of the Clow Cards, correct?"  
  
Keely nodded, and Cordelia continued. "That story of the Clow Cards is completely true. Your great great grandmother, Josephine, was in love with Clow Reed –"  
  
Keely cut Cordelia off. "And she betrayed him, therefore causing her to lose everything. She threatened to get the Clow Cards if it was the last thing she ever did. Yeah, I know. So what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Well Keely. When Josephine died, her magic was passed on to each female of her bloodline. Your great grandmother had magic in her, your grandmother has magic in her, and even your mother has magic in her. But, their magic isn't strong, and they don't have a lot, so they weren't recognized as cardcaptors by Clow Reed's bloodline. They have little magic within them, unlike you, who has stronger magic than your mother and those before you. You are recognized as a cardcaptor by me, and you will be recognized as one by others you meet along the way."  
  
Keely backed up slightly, her back touching the door. "No way, I don't believe any of this."  
  
Keely smiled. "Okay, look. This kind of stuff happens in all of those story books."  
  
Cordelia nodded. "Yeah, it does. But this isn't a story book. It's real life."  
  
After a minute of studying Keely, Cordelia sighed. "Keely, please trust me. I have no reason to harm you. But it is your destiny to become a cardcaptor, and capture those cards that are free and protect them."  
  
Keely hesitated, for a minute, but by taking one look in Cordelia's innocent brown eyes, she sighed. "Alright, I can trust you. I mean, there's no trouble in trying this card capturing thing."  
  
Cordelia seemed to smile. "Glad to have you on our side Keely. But remember, don't tell anyone about you being a cardcaptor. We don't want those who don't know about the cards becoming involved. Innocent people can be hurt."  
  
Keely nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Here, take this necklace that's around my neck." Cordelia said, sitting back and raising a paw to her neck, motioning for Keely to take the silver chain that she hadn't seen earlier.  
  
Keely bent down and unhooked the necklace from Cordelia's neck and stared at it. The chain itself was silver, but attached to the string was an amethyst crescent moon lying in the center of a white sphere.  
  
"So now that I have this, what do I do with it?" Keely asked, looking at Cordelia.  
  
"You keep it around your neck," Cordelia explained. "Don't let anyone else get a hold of it, and make sure you don't lose it. I will not be able to help you capture cards if you lose this pendant."  
  
Keely nodded and hooked it around her neck. "Am I supposed to feel different or something?"  
  
Cordelia nodded. "You will in the morning. Now that you have your pendant, it's going to help you center your magic so you can sense when a card is nearby. If you don't center your magic, you won't even be able to sense if a card is nearby, and therefore, there'd be no point in being a cardcaptor."  
  
Cordelia studied Keely for a moment. "You may feel a bit tired after your first capture, but you'll get used to it. It's just that, when you use your magic to seal the cards, you may end becoming a little tired and weak until you're used to it. Right now, Keely, you must understand that you have a responsibility."  
  
Keely nodded. "I'm guessing my responsibility is to capture these cards and protect them from some other evil force?"  
  
Cordelia seemed to smile lightly, sitting on her hind paws, her front paws keeping her balanced. "You're a person who likes to assume, aren't you?"  
  
"Meh," Keely shrugged. "If it's obvious."  
  
Cordelia laughed. "You're right on the jackpot this time Keely. But, when I say protect them, I mean it. I don't know what you may be facing, and I'm not sure if the other cardcaptors have the same intentions as we do."  
  
"Wait, back up!" Keely shouted slightly, holding her hands in front of her as a shield. "What do you mean by other cardcaptors? I thought I was the only one!"  
  
"No, you aren't the only one. There are cardcaptors from your rival clan, Clow Reed's bloodline. The Braden clan does not get on well with those from Clow Reed's bloodline. Watch out for his descendants and those who are on his side."  
  
Keely yawned, suddenly feeling slightly tired. "So are these other cardcaptors more experienced then I am?"  
  
"Perhaps. I'm unsure of who they are yet and what their skill level is. Just watch yourself, and be careful Keely."  
  
-----  
  
Later that night, Kaldea, the black panther guardian of Amara, hurried over to her sleeping master, and licked Amara's hand, hoping to rouse the sleeping teenager.  
  
After a few minutes of nudging and licking her hand, Amara opened her eyes tiredly.  
  
"Kaldea?" Amara asked, sitting up, yawning.  
  
"Amara, wake up. I just sensed a Clow Card."  
  
This woke up Amara immediately. "Are you sure it was a Clow Card?"  
  
Kaldea nodded, seeming to become one with the shadows dancing on the walls. "Positive. I was able to sense it. You must check it out."  
  
Amara nodded, and climbed out of bed, slipping on her white running shoes without bothering to change out of her dark purple pyjamas.  
  
She quietly snuck out of her bedroom, Kaldea following, fully quiet. Amara, after making sure no one was around, quietly opened up the front door of her house, allowing Kaldea to leave first. When Kaldea was outside, Amara quietly closed the door and concentrated on sensing the card.  
  
When she had sensed the card, she ran off towards the park, where she knew the card would be.  
  
Kaldea ran along beside her. "Hurry Amara. If we're too late, we may not be able to capture this card. Not if there are other cardcaptors around."  
  
Amara nodded and continued running, eventually stopping at the park. In front of her, was absolutely nothing. Could she have been wrong in where the card was?  
  
Amara blinked. "It's. . .gone. There's nothing here."  
  
Kaldea blinked in confusion. "But you and I – we both sensed a card here."  
  
Amara studied the area. "Could we have been wrong?"  
  
"I seriously hope not." Kaldea answered a moment later.  
  
"Whatever was here Kaldea, it's gone now." Amara replied. Turning to walk back home, Amara stopped at seeing a piece of black fabric on the ground. She bent down and picked it up.  
  
"What is it Amara?" Kaldea asked, padding over to her master.  
  
"It's a mask." Amara answered, holding up the black mask with two large holes that were cut where eyes would normally be. It was a strange mask. From the nose to the bottoms of each cheek, the arches were very rigid. Amara figured that the mask would take up, roughly, half a person's face.  
  
"What is a mask doing out here?" Kaldea asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"I don't know." Amara answered truthfully. "But I have the weirdest feeling that who ever this mask belonged to was out here tonight. And if they were out here, they were probably looking for that Clow Card. And if they were looking for a Clow Card, that would mean they would be a cardcaptor, and that means we're in trouble."

* * *

**OC's That Have Been Chosen (for now):  
**_Jasmina Marie Nocturna (Yu-Gi-Oh OC, rare hunter) - Elvenrarehunter  
Kathleen Serenity Silvarios (Cardcaptors OC, cardcaptor) - Serena Conlon  
Amara Avalon (Cardcaptors OC, cardcaptor) - Chrono Calypso  
Nicola Emma Alexandros (Yu-Gi-Oh OC) - Black Mage Of Darkness  
Damian (Yu-Gi-Oh OC, vampire) - Yamiyugistalker  
Katie Cardwell (Yu-Gi-Oh OC) - Yamiyugistalker  
Kaede (Yu-Gi-Oh OC, Yami of Katie) - Yamiyugistalker  
  
_**_Enemies needed!  
_**I'm in search of one or two enemies that I can use for this fic. I have one of my own that I can use, but if I can get a trio or four of them to work together, it would be awesome. So, if you have a enemy you would like to submit, go check the reviews for the casting call form, or you can email me to get the form. Dracos (underscore) gurl18 (the at sign) hotmail (dot) come. If you would like to see a picture of the mysterious mask that Amara found this chapter, you can email me for that too. 


	5. You Can Call Me Butterfly

_A/N: Okay, here is yet another chapter for you reviewers to enjoy. I know, I know. I should probably be updating Friends Forever And Always, but lately I've had no ideas for that fic and little to no energy to work on that for now. I have an idea for that fic, but whenever I write it down on the computer, it doesn't sound write or I don't like it, so I delete it. But I promise I will have a chapter up sooner or later, preferably sooner, ne? But for now, here is a chapter of Be In My Heart for you to enjoy. In addition to this chapter, for those who have ever watched the show InuYasha, or know about it, I've come up with an idea on how to include them in this fic. But, I'm not sure. What do you think? Should I include InuYasha or not? If you could tell me what you think, I would appreciate it!  
  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_"Okay class," Mr. Kushtundra voiced, attempting to calm his class down a week later. "Settle down."  
  
When the class was settled, Mr. Kushtundra continued. "I've marked your paragraphs on what ancient civilizations, and history in general, means to you , and I would like to say, for the most part, they were well done." He tossed a glance to Joey, who innocently grinned back. "But for those. . .exceptional few, who decided these papers should be one-liners,"  
  
He walked over to Joey and handed him his paper. "Well, you get the idea Mr. Wheeler."  
  
Joey took a look at his paper. "A D plus! Yes!"  
  
Keely turned to Joey, a playful grin on her face. "That's not something to be proud of Joey."  
  
Joey winked back. "As long as I pass this class, I'm proud of this D plus. Maybe I should frame it."  
  
The class erupted into laughter and Keely rolled her eyes. Tea reached over and grabbed Joey's paper, reading it aloud. "'I think history ain't that big of a deal and that people cry over it too much.'"  
  
Tea raised an eyebrow. "Joey? What is this?"  
  
Joey grinned proudly, a gleam in his eye. "My wonderful one-liner paper!"  
  
Tristan snickered. "I have a wonderful one-liner paper too."  
  
Yugi grinned. "Do we want to know what you said?"  
  
"Mine said, 'History sucks!'"  
  
"Yeah!" Joey yelled, jumping out of his chair. "That's my bud!"  
  
Joey high-fived Tristan, both boys laughing. Mr. Kushtundra finished handing out the rest of the papers and turned to Joey and Tristan and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now that you've had your fun, can I continue boys?"  
  
Joey and Tristan sighed and dropped into their seats while Mr. Kushtundra walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Now," Mr. Kushtundra started, sitting on the corner of the desk, resting his hands on his lap. "In a few weeks, the staff decided we will hold be holding a school carnival. There will be a "Battle of the Bands", games, and a lot more."  
  
One kid rolled his eyes. "It's not mandatory to come is it?"  
  
"No, but you do get the second half of the day off. Classes in the morning, the carnival after lunch."  
  
The students cheered loudly, while Mr. Kushtundra sighed. Just then, the bell rang. "Alright, class dismissed. Have a good weekend."  
  
Mr. Kushtundra's class hurriedly collected their things and made their way out of the classroom. The weekend had come.  
  
Tea and Keely purposely walked slowly in front of Joey and Tristan, teasing them.  
  
"Hey you two," Tristan voiced. "This isn't a rest stop. It's a hallway."  
  
Tea turned to Tristan, a grin on her face. "Your point?"  
  
Joey's eye twitched. "The object is to _move_."  
  
Keely rolled her eyes. "Once again, your point?"  
  
Yugi snickered lightly with Tea and Keely at seeing Joey and Tristan looking annoyed.  
  
"I gotta get going." Keely waved, and grinned. "I have to go out to some party my mom's work is holding."  
  
Keely made a face at the word party, then grinned. Her friends said their goodbyes and she turned and walked off towards home.

* * *

Her brown-green eyes searched the room as she leant against the wall. The party she was at wasn't the most exciting party in the world, and it was full of adults. There weren't many people who looked even remotely close to her age.  
  
"I don't even see why I'm supposed to be here. I was dragged here." She muttered to herself, feeling extremely bored out of her mind.  
  
She pushed herself off the wall and headed to the washroom. Once in there, she looked in the mirror. A girl of seventeen years with brown-green eyes stared back at her, her brown hair pulled back into the normal ponytail.  
  
For a few minutes, she fussed around with her outfit that she had chosen to wear tonight: black jeans, a purple t-shirt and a black jacket. Her outfit wasn't too casual and it wasn't too fancy. The party wasn't exactly fancy yet casual so her outfit fit.  
  
Hearing another person walk into the bathroom, the girl looked up and spotted another teenager walk in, her slightly-curly red hair pulled up into a bun, her clothes looking appropriate for the occasion. The redhead turned and looked in the mirror, straightening her dark blue long-sleeved shirt, and pulling on her white knee-length skirt, seeming to make it comfortable.  
  
"How is it out there?" the brunette asked after a few moments of watching the girl.  
  
The redhead looked up and smiled. "Fine, but it's more of an adult party then a kid's, you know?"  
  
The brunette smiled back and studied the redhead. She was definitely sensing something from the girl. "Yeah."  
  
"I'm Keely Braden," the redhead smiled, introducing herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you," the brunette replied, smiling while shaking Keely's hand. "I'm Kathleen Silvarios."

* * *

He sat in the chair, his long legs tossed up onto the desk, crossing his ankles. "Well, look what we have here."  
  
He smirked and ran a hand through his spiky blue hair. "Two little card captors."  
  
Turning to his assistants, he smiled. "Murrido, Kangla. Come here."  
  
Two females walked up to him, smiling. "Yes Master Alcazar?"  
  
Alcazar smiled, his golden eyes watching the two females. "Seems there are two card captors, both who are inexperienced."  
  
One of the females raised an eyebrow, her pink eyes searching Alcazar's gold ones. Sighing softly, she ran a hand through her fuchsia coloured hair. "Master Alcazar, may I ask what you would like us to do?"  
  
Alcazar smiled. "Aw Kangla. Who ever said I wanted you to do anything?"  
  
Murrido, the other female shrugged, pulling her green hair into a braid. "That's just Kangla, Master."  
  
Murrido peered at Kangla with her red eyes with a smile. "Kangla assumes."  
  
Kangla growled. "Watch yourself Murrido. Or I swear I will kill you now."  
  
Murrido laughed. "Like you could, little sister."  
  
Alcazar stood up and stepped in between the two fighting siblings. "Ladies, ladies. Please stop the fighting. Now is not the time."  
  
Murrido and Kangla pouted but stopped squabbling and turned to the TV, only to find the two females gone.  
  
"They must be after a card," Alcazar smirked. "That's good. Murrido, go find them and watch them to see how they handle this situation. Then report back to me."  
  
"Yes master."

* * *

Amara raised her staff. "Okay Kaldea, you keep an eye out for the new card captor."  
  
"Yes Amara." Kaldea said, looking around.  
  
In front of Amara stood a grey-looking child, who smirked.  
  
"Okay Stone Card," she said, directing the statement to the child. "let's do this."  
  
She raised her staff at the child, who only grinned and raised its hand.  
  
Kaldea's eyes widened. "Look out Amara!"  
  
Amara blinked. "What?"  
  
Kaldea ran at Amara and shoved her out of the way, herself getting hit with a tirade of rock that slowly began to form around her.  
  
Amara's eyes went wide. "Kaldea, you're turning to stone!"  
  
"Hurry and seal the card," Kaldea muttered, one eye closed.  
  
Amara nodded and raised her staff, but stopped only to find the child gone.  
  
"What, he's gone?" Amara questioned, raising an eyebrow. Turning around slowly, she kept her guard up, waiting for some attack to come from the child.  
  
By now, Kaldea's back half of her body was pure stone. Amara turned around. "What'll happen if you turn to stone?"  
  
"I'll stay that way until the card is captured." Kaldea muttered. "But after I turn to stone, if it's not captured in forty-eight hours, I'll be stone forever."  
  
Amara's eyes brimmed with tears and she launched herself at her guardian. "I'm not going to lose you Kaldea. I'll capture it."  
  
Kaldea seemed to smile at Amara, her brown eyes shining. "I have complete trust in you, and I know you can do this."  
  
Amara nodded and stood up, sensing something. Turning around, she found the child once more, laughing.  
  
She frowned and held her staff at the child. "You're going down Stone Card."  
  
"Not so fast!" A new voice cut in, an arrow shooting right past Amara and embedding itself in the tree beside Amara.  
  
Amara, Kaldea and the stone child looked up and saw another girl standing on top of the Penguin Slide's crown.  
  
"Who are you?" Amara asked, watching the girl jump down and land by Amara.  
  
The girl looked at Amara, who looked back. The girl was dressed in a strange outfit. The black skirt she wore was mid-thigh length, but had two slits up the side, and it was evident that the girl was wearing black shorts underneath. The boots that she wore were blue and ended just below her knees with white fluffy trim winding itself around the top of the boots. Her shirt consisted of a blue sleeveless shirt that matched the boots. The shirt was low cut with a white-shirt underneath. Along with the boots, the skirt and the shirt, the strange girl was wearing a black choker necklace around her neck along with a silver chain with a crescent moon lying inside a white sphere. On her hands she wore blue gloves that went up to her elbows, fluffy trim winding itself around her wrist. As strange as the outfit was, it wasn't complete. On the girl's face lay a blue butterfly mask (_A/N: Think of the mask that Mai wore during the Legendary Hero's episodes, only blue_).  
  
The strange girl studied Amara for a moment. "That Stone Card is mine. As far as my name goes, you can call me Butterfly." 


	6. The New Girl

_I've been really bad at updating lately, and I realize that. But it's been really hectic around my place: I had to write ten page essays for school ISU's (Independant Study Units), I've had exams, and a lot of personal stuff going on, and now I have a new semester starting up. It sucks, as I'm sure everyone knows. So sorry about that. I'm really sorry guys! Now, you all have permission to hurt me and kill me, but I gotta say, I'm allergic to death. shifty eyes It tends to make me permanently unconscious and unable to update... (grins) So yeah, just thought you guys would like to know. _

Anywho, here we go! The next chapter of Be In My Heart! Please review!

* * *

The girl looked at Amara, who looked back. The girl was dressed in a strange outfit. The black skirt she wore was mid-thigh length, but had two slits up the side, and it was evident that the girl was wearing black shorts underneath. The boots that she wore were blue and ended just below her knees with white fluffy trim winding itself around the top of the boots. Her shirt consisted of a blue sleeveless shirt that matched the boots. The shirt was low cut with a white-shirt underneath. Along with the boots, the skirt and the shirt, the strange girl was wearing a black choker necklace around her neck along with a silver chain with a crescent moon lying inside a white sphere. On her hands she wore blue gloves that went up to her elbows, fluffy trim winding itself around her wrist. As strange as the outfit was, it wasn't complete. On the girl's face lay a blue butterfly mask.

The strange girl studied Amara for a moment. "That Stone Card is mine. As far as my name goes, you can call me Butterfly."

* * *

Murrido giggled insanely as she popped a few MM's into her mouth, watching the two card captors from her tree branch.

"This is great!" she cried happily, swallowing the chewed up M and M's. "Two card captors, going at it, trying to capture the Stone card."

Sighing, she smiled. "I should really tape this. It's great!"

"Oh, Murrido, what are you doing?" a new voice asked. Murrido turned to face the person who spoke.

"What do you want Amadis?" Murrido questioned, ignoring her fun for a minute, addressing the young man sitting beside her.

The young man sitting beside her appeared to be around eighteen or nineteen, with silver-grey hair that was some-what long, the bangs falling into his stormy grey eyes. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue baggy jeans with a chain hanging from two belt loops, an orange t-shirt underneath a dark blue denim jacket and black and grey running shoes. Around his neck, on a some-what long chain, was a dark blue amulet in the shape of an oval. Red stripes made their way around the oval sphere. Hooked onto his left ear, and covering his left eye, was a scanner, the eye piece being dark blue in colour. (A/N: think of those things that Vegeta had when he first came to Earth to fight Goku in DBZ. I think they're called scanners).

"I came to see what you found so funny." He answered, smirking. "If something is funny, I don't want to miss it."

Reaching over, he grabbed a handful of M and M's from Murrido and shoved them in his mouth.

"Hey! Those are mine you stupid jerk butt!" Murrido whined.

"Stupid jerk butt?" Amadis questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Nice comeback forest."

"Don't insult my hair colour!" Murrido shot back.

"I wasn't insulting it Green." Amadis replied, smiling innocently. "I was merely commenting on it."

"Well. . .don't comment on it anymore." Murrido whined.

"Fine, truce?" He asked, holding out a hand. Murrido watched him for a minute before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Truce."

Turning back to battle between the Stone Card and the two card captors, Murrido groaned.

"Crap diddly ap." She groaned, smacking her face. "Alcazar is going to kill me. And it's all your fault!"

"My fault?" Amadis questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?"

Murrido glared at Amadis. "It's your fault that I wasn't paying attention. Now, I don't even know how good they are."

Amadis smirked. "Oh yes you can know. See, there's this little thing called a video camera. I recorded the battle between the Stone Card and the two card captors."

"Liar! Stop lying!" Murrido pouted. "Where's this video camera?"

"Patience young grasshopper." Amadis smirked, teasing her yet again. "I have hidden two, both on high branches of trees. They'll be able to capture everything. All we have to do is retrieve the cameras, watch the tape and report back to Alcazar."

Murrido pouted, sticking her lower lip out. "I'm the one who was supposed to take care of this little assignment."

"You should thank me!" Amadis shot back. "Without me, you will have _nothing _to report to Alcazar with."

Sighing, she looked at him. "You're right." In a sarcastic tone, she added, "Thank you!"

Amadis nodded, a smirk crossing his face. "You're welcome."

* * *

The next morning, Keely walked to school, tired, and out of it. She muttered quietly to herself. "Cordi was right when she said I would be exhausted after my first capture." 

She yawned to herself as she walked.

"Oof."

Keely blinked at the girl in front of her that she must've bumped into. The other girl was pretty. Dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail with brown eyes behind a pair of light grey frames. The girl stood at, roughly, five foot six, almost three inches taller than the redhead. She was dressed in the Domino City uniform for girls: a blue skirt, a white blouse with a blue bowtie, a pink pant-suit jacket, and white stockings ending just below the knee with brown loafers.

"I'm sorry about that." Keely apologized, bending down to pick up the girl's books, and handing them to the brunette.

The girl blinked slightly and took the books. "It's alright."

_Capture? Maybe the rumors of the so called card captors are true._ The girl thought. _Maybe not. Hmmm. . . ._

"You okay?" the girl asked, studying Keely.

Keely nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying attention."

The brunette quirked a brow. "You sure? You look sort of out of it."

Keely shook her head. "Just tired."

"Hmmm." The girl hummed for a moment. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

Keely shrugged. "I've been around. Moved here in July."

The girl nodded and extended a hand with a small smile. "Well, I'm Katie."

Keely took the girl's hand and shook it. "I'm Keely."

Katie, the girl, nodded and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears, revealing her ears to be slightly pointed. Keely blinked at the ears, but shrugged it off.

"So, what classes do you have?" Katie asked, slinging her backpack over her shoulders.

"History, geography, science and math." Keely said, making a face at the last two classes.

Just then, the school bell rang, signaling that students had five minutes to get to class. Keely rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but I gotta book it." Keely said, waving. "Talk to you later."

Waving once more, she left Katie, who merely nodded in reply.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
